More
by boombands
Summary: When a storm causes the lights to go out Remus and Sirius bond over a bottle of firewhiskey and learn there may be more to their relationship.


Remus was sitting outside, in the shade of a tree avoiding the beating rays of the sun when he heard the crack

Authors Note: I've had horrible writers block lately, but I'm giving this my all. I hope you enjoy!

Remus moved in with Sirius right after their final year at Hogwarts. They had all told him, even the Potters not to by a house the summer before when he wouldn't be living in it all year long. But when Sirius had an idea in his head nothing could stop him. After pissing away most of his inheritance, Sirius could barely afford the rent on the house and had asked Remus to move in.

Remus was out of breath as he entered the door. It had started raining moments after he left the train and he had run to avoid it. He found Sirius sitting crosslegged in the middle of the floor, illuminated by only light from the candles that were set all over the room. Remus couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked, his shirt was partially unbuttoned exposiing the tan skin underneat, his jeans, wet at the bottom, ended in his bare feet which Remus noted were a bit dirty on the bottom. His hair was wet and falling into his eyes and as Remus entered he pushed it out of his face.

"Why are you in the dark?" Remus asked glancing around the room as thunder boomed outside.

"You may not have noticed, but there's a storm. The electricity is out."

"And you're a wizard."

"A wizard who doesn't know anything about electricity, besides how would it look to the muggles if we were the only house on the street."

"I guess you have a point."

Sirius nodded, waving his wand. A glass appeared in front of him, he picked the bottle beside him, pouring some of it's contents into the glass and handing it to Remus. "Cheers mate."

Remus took the glass running it under his nose, "What is it?"

"Ogden's finest my friend, picked up a bottle after work." He held up his glass once again, "To roommates.

"To roommates." Remus said taking a drink and giving a slight shudder.

Sirius laughed a bit hard and Remus suspected he had already been indulging himself. "Sit" Sirius said patting the floor beside him.

"Is there a reason we're not using our perfectly good couch?" Remus asked sitting down on the floor.

"Because this is a night for simple things mate! No electricity, no chairs."

Remus didn't quite get the correlation but nodded, he had been friends with Sirius for 8 years now, he was completely use to humoring him.

"What say you to a game of truth or dare." Sirius asked a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I say that last time we played you ended up punching James in the nose."

Sirius let out a roar of laughter at the memory. "It's a good thing James isn't here then, but you better watch out, I do have a mean right hook." He looked Remus over. "So truth or dare?"

"Truth." Remus said taking another burning drink from the firewhiskey.

"You're no fun!"

"No I've just played with you before."

Sirius sighed "Peter getting detention was not my fault, I didn't know McGonagall would be in the common room. Is it true you went all the way with Alice Longbottom?"

Remus sighed in an exasperated tone, "I didn't even kiss Alice, the whole relationship was a figment of your imagination Sirius. Some of us can hang out with a girl without snogging her."

"Sounds like a bloody waste of time to me."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Truth or dare?"  
Sirius eyed him taking a drink of his firewhiskey before answering, "Truth. And make it good."

Remus thought for a while, "Is it true you once kissed McGonagall."

At this Sirius roared with laughter falling over backwards. Once he had settled himself down he sat back up, wiping tears from his eyes, "True."

"Really? When?"

Sirius nodded, "It's my turn now."

"No." Remus said, "You can't just say something like that without giving an explanation."

"Okay. Well it was sixth year, I had detention, and James offered me 15 galleons if I kissed McGonagall. So I walked up to her and I asked her Minerva do you find me attractive."

Remus snorted with laughter. "You're an idiot!"

"She told me to sit down and not call her by her first name." He took another drink from his firewhiskey, "But I'm fairly persistent and I really wanted those 15 galleons, so I told her, and mate you wouldn't believe the look on her face I thought she was going to hit me. Anyways I told her I'd caught her checking me out a few times."

Remus laughed again, "I guess that's why you had detention every Wednesday of our sixth year."

"No that's why I had detention every Saturday for two months, I had detention every Wednesday of our sixth year because after she gave me the Saturday detentions I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. I'm also the reason we lost the house cup our sixth year because after she got me off of her she took 150 points from Gryffindor."

"I don't believe you!"

"Ask James! I swear…I swear on my honor as a Maurauder that I kissed Minerva McGonagall."

Again, you're an idiot."

"Perhaps, but I believe it is my turn, and since I'm sure you'll choose truth my question is what were you and Dennis Peters doing that day I walked in on you in that classroom."

Remus turned a brilliant shade of red that Sirius could see even in the dim candle light. "I want a dare."

Sirius eyes got wide, "No!"

Remus looked down examining his hands as if he'd never seen them before.

"I thought you two had been up to some sort of scheming, I never imagined…but you did didn't you? Evans said one time…"

"Said what?" Remus said looking up. "What did she say?"

"Swear you won't get mad?" Sirius said.

Remus took a large gulp of the firewhiskey causing his eyes to water, "It's a little late now, what did Evans say?"

"That she thought you might fancy blokes." He looked at Remus as though he'd never quite seen him before. "Why didn't you tell us."

"I…well I don't know."

"It explains so much. I mean it's just weird, you know that you wouldn't tell us that, I mean we didn't hate you cause you were a werewolf and you thought we wouldn't be your friend if you liked blokes."

"Well when you put it like that. You won't tell anyone will you?"

Sirius shook his head, "Nah, but I think you should tell them, James and Peter won't care. I kissed a bloke once."

"You what?" Remus asked stunned, "You mean besides that time Lily dared you to kiss James."

"Yeah besides that."

"Who?"

"Jaden Thurman. I just wanted to see what it was like…I mean it's not nearly as gross as I thought it would be, it was kinda like kissing a girl, except without the boobs and I could feel his stubble."

Sirius spent the next half hour quizzing Remus about what it was like with guys. Finally, laying down on his stomach beside Sirius who'd long since laid down after falling over a few times he put up a hand. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"I guess. It's just all so different."

"I know, another way to make me weird." Remus sighed.

"Its not that weird." Sirius said looking at him, as he filled his glass back up. "I've thought blokes were nice looking before."

"Really? Like who?"

Sirius shrugged, looking a big nervous.

"Who?" Remus asked again, drinking some of his firewhiskey, this time he didn't shudder. "I just told you my deep dark secret why can't you tell me?"

"Cause it's weird." Sirius said busying himself by taking another drink, and choking on it.

Remus thumped him on the back, "Come on, I've just humored you with stories of my sexuality for half an hour. You can't tell me who you think is cute? What, is it James?"

Sirius shook his head, "No. You."

"Me? Me what?" Remus stopped, realization hitting him and he felt his cheeks flush, and he knew it had nothing to do with the firewhiskey. "Really? You think I'm good looking? I mean you're the best looking guy in our year, I never thought you'd think…"

"Well I do, okay!" Sirius said cutting him off and startling Remus. "Sorry it's just…don't be weird around me now okay?"

"I'm not going to." Remus said sincerely, "I mean…well I've always thought you were cute too."

"Really?" Sirius said perking up a bit.

"Don't act shocked everyone thinks your attractive Sirius. You are, you've got the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, you've got a great body and you're just so…"

"Calm down Lothario." Sirius said grinning broadly.

Remus punched him playfully on the arm, "Shut up." He looked over at Sirius who was laughing, "Though I am impressed at your use of a literary reference."

"I can read you know, you always act so surprised when I say something clever, as though you think I'm some sort of learning impaired garden gnome."

"I don't know what would give me that impression." Remus retorted.

"Probably because you're always too busy staring into my fantastic eyes."

"See if I ever compliment you again."

The boys fell silent both of them contemplating the other. Sirius was the first to talk, reaching out his hand and touching Remus' arm slightly, "I meant what I said." He lowered his hands letting his fingers trail down Remus arm.

Remus took in a sharp breath at the contact, "You're drunk."

"A bit perhaps, but I've been worse." He shrugged pushing his hair out of his eyes, "I do though."

"Sirius…I…I should go to bed."

Sirius put out his hand stopping him, "Listen, I didn't mean to upset you, I just…I just thought if there ever was an opportunity to tell you that I thought you were one of the most magnificent people I've ever encountered this would be it." Remus started to protest but Sirius cut him off, "I don't just mean looks, you've been through so much and you still believe people are good. That's fucking amazing to me."

The thunder boomed loudly causing the house to shake and both boys jumped, Sirius swearing loudly.

"Nancy." Sirius said looking towards Remus.

"I do believe you jumped a bit higher than me mate." Remus said still laughing slightly.

"Are you drunk?" Sirius asked.

"A bit. You?"

"Yeah. I was drinking a bit before you got home." He looked over at Remus a feral look in his eye that scared Remus a bit before reaching out touching Remus' face as if testing the water.

"You're drunk." Remus repeated.

"I know, I just said that." Sirius said now running his fingers across Remus' bottom lip, Remus felt a shiver run through him.

"You should stop."

"Why?" Sirius asked, moving a bit closer to Remus and moving his hands to his jawline.

"Because if you don't stop soon I'm not going to be able to stop myself." Remus said, in an almost pleading manner, as Sirius moved closer. He could now feel his breath on him hot and smelling strongly of firewhiskey. Siirus ran his tongue over his lips and Remus had to fit every instinct not to kiss him.

"I don't want to stop." Sirius said his eyes hungrily running over Remus face, he put his hand in Remus' hair tugging lightly, Remus left out an almost inaudible moan that caused a small smirk to play on Sirius' lips.

"You'll regret this in the morning." Remus said, his body aching as he fought not to move.

"It's not morning and I don't think I will." Sirius said who was now letting his hands explore Remus' chest.

"You might."

Sirius moved closer, his mouth less than an inch from Remus mouth. "You could leave, go upstairs and pretend this didn't happen tomorrow." When Remus didn't reply Sirius once again brought his hand to the boy's hair bringing their lips crashing together. Remus let out a much more obvious moan this time and Sirius took the opportunity to allow his tongue entry into Remus mouth.

Remus gave in pressing himself close to the other boy and running his hands under Sirius' shirt, he could feel his heart beating fast and hard.. Sirius moved suddenly so that he was straddling Remus. When he thrust his hips towards the other boy Remus clawed at his back.

Sirius slipped his hands lower causing Remus to let out a gasp. He moved his hands positioning his mouth by Remus ear, "Have you ever done this before." He whispered before biting at the boy's ear.

"Yes." Remus said his words as heavy as his breathing.

Sirius was the first to wake up the next morning, the sun beating in from the window, the air was sticky with rain and heat, and the candles had melted down and were out, Remus would kill him for not putting anything under them they'd have to get it off the floor. At the thought of Remus the night's events hit him and a smile crept onto his lips. He turned over to see the werewolf naked beside him. He got up to turn the air on before heading over to Remus and conjuring a thin blanket. He curled up next to the boy falling back asleep, missing the smile on the other boy's face as he pressed his body against his.

A/N: I'm not entirely happy with it but it's the best thing I've written in days. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I have a few other ideas for Remus/Sirius fics swimming in my head.


End file.
